тσdσ cσмeиzσ eѕтα тαяde
by DoubleSymphony
Summary: SasuSaku NaruHina:: ...su rostro sarcástico hizo acto de aparición. “¿Celosa?” “Te agrada mucho, ¿no?” Demandó. “Si que estas muy celosa,” sentenció. Ella sabía, sentía que tenía razones para estarlo. A/U--OcC .


"Naruto" © Kishimoto Masashi—"Todo comenzó esta tarde" © _DarkSky_

Género: Romance—Dolor/Confort.

Parejas: SasuSaku—NaruHina.

Nota: A.U—U.A/Leve OcC.

* * *

**TODO COMENZO ESTA TARDE**

**

* * *

-:-**

**I****ntroducció****n**

**-:-**

"¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!" Renegó denotando total cólera contra la situación, impotente de no sentir que podría hacer con su hijo. "¡Sasuke, _déjala_!" Fue el último grito de esa tarde por parte del adulto. Gruñó en cólera, esperando por una respuesta.

Pasó su mirada por su hermano que, no decía ni hacia nada—como si no le importarse, luego por su madre que, al igual que su padre lucia en furia pero en su mirada denotaba decepción, y por último a su padre, abrió la boca para decirle fríamente: "Tú no me das ordenes." Fue lo que le hizo recibir a su padre, en un neutral tono.

"No-te-pases." Siseó su madre, por el tonito de voz que le mando a su padre. "Es tu padre, mas respeto," exigió.

"Vámonos." Dijo al oído la pelirroja, en una voz sensual. Se abrazó alrededor del cuello y por la nuca al azabache, dio una mirada despectiva. Sabía que los padres de su novio odiaban cuan junto ella se apegaba mas a él, especialmente que, ellos estén saliendo. "Tienes que acompañarme al aeropuerto, me lo prometiste." Recordó en suave voz, aunque los demás alrededor, escucharon. Luciendo inocente se apegó a la espalda del azabache. Sonrió. Podía oler el ardor del fuego que salía de las furiosas y desesperadas cabezas de los Uchiha.

Sonrió arrogantemente. "Vámonos, mi _amor_." Mencionó, dando una ojeada las expresiones de sus padres, mas dejándolos con las palabras en la boca.

La pelirroja hizo un ademan de despedirse y se fue detrás de su enamorado.

Ambos padres, negando con la cabeza. "Cálmate, Fugaku…" Intentó tranquilizar.

"¡Es una… una _fácil_!" Acoto el esposo.

"Lose, ya encontrara a otra." Chasqueó con cólera. "Confía en _el._" Con eso, ambos entraron agarrados de la mano… sin saber que su preocupación acabaría esta tarde

**-:-**

"¿Y a quien estamos esperando?" Preguntó, mientras observaba a un monto de gente entrar por una de las salidas, tratando de encontrar a la persona que la chica quería encontrar.

Torció la sonrisa. "A… mi prima," dejó saber. El tono no fue con anhelo, alegría, simpatía o con un sentimiento de similitud por persona a quien ella recogía, o extrañaba, "o más bien, a quien mis padres esperaban y extrañaban." Se recordó mentalmente, intentando no fruncir el ceño por la cólera.

"No te agrada," alegó en voz baja, mas para sí mismo.

Negó, haciendo mueca. "No me agrada, ella es… ¡ella se cree! ¡Es como—como—mira! mira más bien. Es la única con pelo rosa." Dicho y apunto a la única joven con pelo corto, y raramente, unos ojos jades… y como la pelirroja dijo: cabello rosa.

Alzó una ceja, nunca en su vida había visto una combinación así en una chica pero—

"¡Sakura aquí!" La llamó con supuesto ahincó.

"Sakura, eso lo explica todo." Fue lo que pensó. Aunque lo que más lo hizo pensar es que, de lo molesta estaba su enamorada, se torno totalmente alegre. "¿A qué se debe tu cambio?" Murmuró en tono fastidiado.

"Shhh…" Silenció, antes de que la chica que se acercaba escuchara los comentarios de su frio acompañante.

"¿Hum?" Emitió, comenzando ya a enfadarse. El cambio de ánimo era pura mascara y sinceramente, eso no le gustó para nada.

"¡Ah Karin, como estas! Hace tiempo…" Gritaba alegremente, alzando los brazos, con el pensamiento de hace años que no se veían.

"Ella si se siente feliz de este encuentro." Posó su oscura mirada sobre la chica, notando _cierta_ deferencia entre las dos primas.

Abrió sus ojos jades, dudó. "¿Uh? ¿Quién es, prima?" Refiriéndose al oji negro.

"Es _mi_ enamorado" Respondió, abrazando al azabache con rapidez, mirándola con frialdad aunque estaba sonriendo.

Asintió. Hizo una leve reverencia al darse cuenta que lucía mayor, intento mostrar respeto, "mucho gusto. Soy Haruno Sakura, prima de Karin."

"Uchiha Sasuke, un placer." Y con eso se ofreció a llevarle las maletas, caballerosamente. Solo por ser la prima de su enamorada, aseguró mentalmente.

Se arregló los lentes, fijo su mirada hacia su prima; cambió demasiado. Y no se refería exactamente a lo mental. "¡Ah, Sasuke, Espérenme!" Gritó al percatarse que la dejaban atrás.

**-:-**

"Bueno, gracias. Espero verlo pronto, Uchiha-san." Se despidió con una sonrisa. "¿Ya entras, Karin?" Pregunto, señalando la puerta de la casa.

"No, ve entrando," le dijo. "Seguro que mis padres se alegraran," susurró con voz raposa.

"Si… ¡hace tiempo que no los veo! ¡Adiós!" Lanzó su última sonrisa, hizo un ademan de despedirse y corrió, adentrándose a la casa.

Desde afuera se pudo escuchar la alegría de los dos adultos por la llegada.

Giró a ver a su enamorado, "¿Por qué sigues despidiéndote? Ya se fue." Carraspeó ya que, el azabache seguía moviendo las manos, despidiéndose de su prima.

Rodó la mirada, su rostro sarcástico hizo acto de aparición. "¿Celosa?"

"Te agrada mucho, ¿no?" Demandó.

"Si que estas muy celosa," sentenció.

Ella sabía, _sentía_ que tenía razones para estarlo.

.

* * *

.

_Hace tiempo que no subo, creo... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la _Intro_, es un SasuSaku_ y _NaruHina_.  
_Ademas que, no subire nada en un mes por que, me ire a Peru por las vacaciones... x3  
Cuidence... Aiioz!_

_._

:::Reviews:::_  
_


End file.
